


Light & Light

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: He cast Her out but their bond went deeper than Husband and Wife. It went deeper than Lovers, they had been friends once - co-conspirators in a war for a home of their own.
Relationships: God/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards, Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards/Chuck Shurley
Kudos: 13





	Light & Light

**Author's Note:**

> Mahorela - enochian for Hell.

**Chuck/Light/God's Words:**

  
_My dear, my queen do you remember when we danced the universe into existence?_

_My love, my sweet, do you remember standing by my side as we beat the darkness back from our kingdom?_

_My stars, my sun, do you remember when I told you I'd make you a garden?_

_A garden of viridian forests and azure skies?_

_Do you remember what you said?_

_**"Not today my love, today I wish for you, nothing and no one else. Today I wish to be in your arms like the first moments we met. Today I wish for love not creation."** _

_So tell me how could you spit on our love?_

_How could you break our kingdom?_

*******

**Charlotte/Light/Color's Response:**

_My light, my sunshine, you ask me how I could break our kingdom when it was you who cast the first stone._

_You who made our kingdom on the bones of your own blood._

_You ask me how I could do this?_

_Was it not you who cast our son out?_

_Was it not you who cast me deep in Mahorela?_

_Was it not you who ordered our children to forget me?_

_My stars, my dear, you promised me to build me a garden of viridian and azure._

_All I see is obsidian and gray, a garden dying and begging for help._

_Yet you abandoned it like you did everything and everyone else._

_You call yourself Lord, Father, but you neither shepherd your flock or guide your children._

_Do you not hear them call for you? Do you not here them beg for your counsel?_

_Where is the Light who schemed with me?_

_Where is the Light who told me stories of all the worlds he'd make me?_

_Where is the Light who promised me a family?_


End file.
